FRIEND WIND
FRIEND WIND is the only ending theme of Battle Spirits Double Drive. The song was sung by Kosuke Oki. Lyrics Kanji= きっと明日も風は吹くだろう 瞳上げて走りだすんだ 思い通りにいかないなんて 誰にだって当たり前だろう 今日がゴールだって思わないよ 願いはきっと、その向こうさ 振り返ったその時に 笑顔があるから前を向ける いつだってFRIENDがWIND　背中押してくれるよ ワクワク　胸に抱いて待ち遠しいTOMORROW 感じてるMINDはWIND　仲間ってそうなんだよ ドキドキ　とまらないんだ もっと遠くまで、ずっと一緒だって 眩しい光追いかけて…未来へ行くのさ 何度も笑ったんだ 同じようで尽きない話…続きをするのさ 今日が終わったって 重ねあった思いや感動、消えはしない ひとりじゃない、それだけで 今より遠くへ歩きだせる いつだってFRIENDがWIND　心はためかせるよ ワクワク　胸に抱いて突き進めTOMORROW 感じてるMINDはWIND　高鳴って期待するBEAT ドキドキ　とまらないんだ もっと遠くまで、さぁ手を伸ばして 高い空を掴まえよう　いつか届くはずさ！ きっと明日も風は吹くだろう 瞳上げて走りだすんだ 隣りあった、それだけで 希望が勇気が湧いてくるね！ いつだってFRIENDがWIND　背中押してくれるよ ワクワク　胸に抱いて待ち遠しいTOMORROW 感じてるMINDはWIND　仲間ってそうなんだよ ドキドキ　とまらないんだ もっと遠くまで、ずっと一緒だって 眩しい光追いかけて…未来へ行くのさ きっと明日も風は吹くだろう 瞳上げて走りだすんだ そうさいつでも君がいるから 前を向いて走りだすんだ |-| TV Size= Kitto ashita mo kaze wa fuku darou Hitomi agete hashiridasun da Omoidoori ni ikanai nante Dare ni datte atarimae darou Kyou ga gooru datte omowanai yo Negai wa kitto, sono mukou sa Furikaetta sono toki ni Egao ga aru kara mae wo mukeru Itsudatte friend ga wind senaka oshitekureru yo Wakuwaku mune ni daite machidooshii tomorrow Kanjiteru mind wa wind nakama tte sou nanda yo Dokidoki tomaranain da Motto tooku made, zutto isshou datte Mabushii hikari oikakete... mirai e iku no sa |-| Full Song= Kitto ashita mo kaze wa fuku darou Hitomi agete hashiridasun da Omoidoori ni ikanai nante Dare ni datte atarimae darou Kyou ga gooru datte omowanai yo Negai wa kitto, sono mukou sa Furikaetta sono toki ni Egao ga aru kara mae wo mukeru Itsudatte friend ga wind senaka oshitekureru yo Wakuwaku mune ni daite machidooshii tomorrow Kanjiteru mind wa wind nakama tte sou nanda yo Dokidoki tomaranain da Motto tooku made, zutto isshou datte Mabushii hikari oikakete... mirai e iku no sa Nando mo warattanda Onaji you de tsukinai hanashi... tsuzuki wo suru no sa Kyou ga owattate Kasaneatta omoi ya kandou, kie wa shinai Hitori ja nai, sore dake de Ima yori tooku he aruki daseru Itsudatte friend ga wind kokoro hatamekaseru yo Wakuwaku mune ni daite tsukisusume TOMORROW Kanjiteru MIND wa WIND takanatte kitai suru BEAT Dokidoki tomaranainda Motto tooku made, saa te wo nobashite Takai sora wo tsukamaeyou itsuka todoku hazu sa! Kitto ashita mo kaze wa fuku darou Hitomi agete hashiridasun da Tonari atta, sore dake de Kibou ga yuuki ga waitekuru ne! Itsudatte friend ga wind senaka oshitekureru yo Wakuwaku mune ni daite machidooshii tomorrow Kanjiteru mind wa wind nakama tte sou nanda yo Dokidoki tomaranain da Motto tooku made, zutto isshou datte Mabushii hikari oikakete... mirai e iku no sa Kitto ashita mo kaze wa fuku darou Hitomi agete hashiridasun da Sousa itsu demo kimi ga iru kara Mae wo muite hashiridasunda |-| English (TV Size)= I'm sure the wind will blow again tomorrow Look up and start running Things not going your way can happen to anyone Don't think today's the goal, what you desire is beyond it When I turn around, I can face forward because of your smile Your friend will always be your wind, pushing at your back Eagerly awaiting the arrival of tomorrow A sensitive mind is a wind, that's what friends are The excitement never stops Even further, always together Chasing after a bright light... we're going to the future |-| English (Full Size)= Coming Soon Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme